User talk:Nightmarizard
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dark Knight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nightmarizard page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) RE: If you are still interested in improving this place, I can give you admin powers to do so. If you are indeed a frequent visitor of AC Wiki, you can ask Vatsa or Master Sima Yi to help you with how to handle a wiki. I can no longer visit nor continue activity there, or in any other wiki. Please get back to me ASAP if you want to take in this offer. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]Supermen 16:03, May 10, 2012 (UTC) War gave me my B'crat rights, so I gave you your admin rights. I hope you'll use them to improve this place. I will be semi-unavailable due to upcoming exams for a while, but will still drop by at least once a day and answer my talk page whenever I can. Good luck :) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 18:19, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Please we need help on avp wiki. Its me WAVE. since you have been gone bad things have happend. Long story short, "The Cruentues" has alowed one user to talk about me being killed, another he allowed to tell me I should kill myself, he had singled me out and even though I would sources he would revert my edits with noncanon infromation. It got to a point that I would tell him to give me sources for his edits before I would give mine. I threatened him with Wiki Central intervention no other admin was active on the avp wiki. He eventully blocked me without warining. He also made it personal be defending a stalker that has stalked me for a long time from a nonwiki website. He insulted me many times, and after he was quote unquote done with me he did the same thing with user "Wereberues" in that he would revert his edits causing a edit war and when Wereberues tried to report "The Cruentues" he snowballed his complainant. Now one admin saw what he was doing was wrong. Here is the talk page I talked to him from, it has references and links showing all the bad things The Crentues had done toward me or links showing that I was not lying about things. Bman14 agreed that what happend to me was wrong and I should not be blocked, but without warning I would be reblocked by The Cruentues. reference http://dukenukem.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bman14#I_need_your_help_on_the_AvP_wiki. This is what he said. Bman14 quote I have been watching all of those posts since they first started popping up. I can definately see where you are coming from on all of these points. Also, I remember the AvP Non-Cannon blog. Even though it is gone now, I agree that it was offensive. And regarding The Cruentus, I agree that what he did was unfair and wrong. I have read everything you linked to, and I think the evidence is clear: Your block was wrongful. You will be un-blocked ASAP. We need fighters for the wiki, and I think you will continue to be a great contributor to the AvP wiki. We are carrying out a new project that involves citing info, removing spam and vandal influences, and cannon issues. If you ever have problems regarding the wiki/users, report it to my talk page here or over at the AvP wiki. Or, request a PM in the chat, and we can do it there. Again, you will be un-blocked ASAP. My main word of advice is: If a user is giving you trouble, report them to ME. not Cruentus. Also, don't confront them yourself, as that might lead to future trouble. I will deal with them. Hope to see you around the AvP wiki :) 23:45, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Bert from Wiki Central was also involved and he was sympathetic for me this is what he said. http://s103.beta.photobucket.com/user/bk-77-7/media/evidence_zps94904c4d.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0 And like I said he has become very draconian, he did this to a new user recently. He just jumped into the middle of a topic to show this guy was wrong during a diffrent topic, the guy responds back to him and The Cruentues, THE GUY WHO DERAILED THE TOPIC, tells him Now, The Cruentues quote "not a single word more about this, (and I mean that, its behind us)". reference http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ralok/Colonial_Marines_Film_%28No_Xenos%29#comm-18216 http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ralok/Colonial_Marines_Film_%28No_Xenos%29#comm-18221 We need you to come back, unblock me and protect the other users please, we do not deserve this, avp wiki is a wreck now as well... --WAVE (talk) 20:59, February 27, 2013 (UTC)